The Next Generation
by bntjammer
Summary: Could the Winx Club ever have families? Join the adventure of Serina, Sky and Bloom's daughter, as she follows in her mother's path of magic and fighting evil. Will things be different for Serina or will old enemies resurface? Rated T for language. On Temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Alright Everyone, this is my first upload so you'll have to give me some slack. All reviews and comments are welcome and please be honest!**

This introduces the main character, **Serina**, Bloom and Sky's daughter. She is 2 weeks away from her 16th Birthday and her parents have some big surprises waiting for her.

**Chapter 1:**

**_Bloom_**

"Serina, come join your father and I for breakfast please" I said poking my head into the room. Her room was a disaster zone, clothes were everywhere.

"Sweetie, what's with the clothes everywhere?" I said opening the door more and finding her sitting in a pile of skirts next to her closet.

"Ry asked me to go on a walk! But I don't have anything to wear" she started cheerful then her tone shifted to whining.

"As in Ryan of Buridoc City" I asked wearily. I knew he was one of her friends but never imagined he was a romantic interest.

"He asked daddy and he was okay with it" she said standing up with a green dress in her hands.

"I remember the first time I went for a walk with you father" I said picking up a sun dress that was purple and white.

"You won't let me go on real dates yet so a walk is about all I'll get"

"What about this Serina?" I said avoiding the statement.

"It's perfect mom; thanks!" she said snatching it out of my hand and running into her bathroom.

"You're welcome and your father and I only set limits to protect you. We love you and your brothers very much"

"I know, but for just once I want to be a normal girl. I want to go to Alfea and meet a Red Fountain boy. I want to go out with my friends from school"

"You are going to be 16 years old in just 2 weeks. I'll talk to your father and I'll bargain in your favor. I remember what it was like being your age"

"Thanks mom! You're the best!" she said hugging me once again. It felt good and it also made me think of my own Alfea days. Those were the days. I might just have to go for a fly this afternoon and stretch my wings. Serina would have so much I didn't have. She knows all about magic, just not my magic. Sky and I decided from the beginning it was best not to tell her about a power she might not have.

I walked in and our oldest son, Jayden, was still asleep. I woke him and he drew his sword. I used a rebound spell to stop it. I noticed he was sweating.

"Jay, what's wrong"

"Just a little on edge mom that's all"

"Okay, but if you're not careful, I will have your father take your sword back"

"I'll put away until I leave for Red Fountain unless I need it"

"That's my son" she said leaving the room going to my last stop, Aric's room. He was up and moving so there was no conversation. He was the rebellious one right now, Serina wants freedom, but he was in his defiance stage.

Despite my hopes, breakfast was silent except for some brief small talk. Until I mentioned the Multi-Realm Holiday Ball their grandparents were considering. My parents have always wanted to host a 'Multi-Realm' Ball for almost 20 years now but it's so difficult to coordinate so many different cultures.

"Really?" Serina said perking up.

"Sweet!" Jayden said happily. But Aric was still silent. The unbreakable silence for something we don't know about apparently. It was just the beginning of August. Jayden would be leaving for Red Fountain at the end of the month and Serina for Alfea. We just haven't told her the good news that the head mistress pulled some strings.

Sky and I walked in the back garden after that.

"I had a nice talk with Serina this morning"

"About?" he asked curious.

"She wants more freedom. I think sending her to Alfea a year early is a good thing as long as she gets her powers"

"Layla is doing us a huge favor and we are grateful. She will be a great headmistress" Sky continued.

"I think I will invite the Winx girls here for a day trip soon. It's been so long since we've seen any of them. The only ones we talk to are Stella and Brandon"

"Wow, having the whole gang back together would be great. The last time we were all together was our wedding and that was 20 years ago"

"All the more reason to" I said smiling and then transforming. I was back in my Believix Wings. I just fluttered a little before returning to the ground. It felt great and I through a firework into the air and laughed.

"It has been so long since I've seen you transformed. Still as beautiful as when we were back on Earth" as he said it, I pulled him up into the air with me. But our moment was ruined by Serina running, jaw dropped.

"You're a Fairy, a Believix Fairy, and didn't tell me?" she said a tear falling.

"Serina, sweetie, wait!" I said flying ahead of her.

"You said dad was human and I probably was too"

"It's hard to explain. My blood line is frayed. My younger sister isn't a full Fairy and I had pure blood parents. We don't know if you'll have powers or not. We didn't want to get your hopes up"

"Every girl dreams of being a fairy, mom!"

"Let me try something. Give me your hand" and as she did I let my magic flow through her.

She smiled, obviously feeling the magic. I pulled away and she started to glow. She transformed right there in front of me. Her outfit was a cross of mine and Stella's. It was a dark purple, having one shoulder and a mini skirt identical to my own. She was beautiful. She lifted off the ground and smiled even more. She through her hands up into the air and fire left her hand in a small line. But her wings disappeared and she was back in her clothes.

"What a rush!" she said happily standing up.

"Is that what every time is like?"

"Yes" I looked at Sky; he nodded.

"We were going to wait until your birthday but I guess since the time has presented itself. We are sending you to Alfea, a year early"

"Really?" She was so happy.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friend

**Here's Chapter 2. Please Review! If you don't I wont post as quickly. I don't like putting effort into something people arent reading! **

**You guys are what keep me going! Hope you like it and let me know what you think! **

_**Chapter 2: An Old Friend** _

**Serina**

I could not believe the words that just came out of my mother's mother. I AM GOING TO ALFEA! I ran around the palace and was acting like a wild person. Jayden just stared at me and shook his head.

"You are making a fool of yourself Ser"

"Like you weren't excited when you found out you were going to Red Fountain" I countered and stuck out my tongue.

"Touché" he said returning to his book. I swear for being a hero in training he reads more than an Earth girl when Twilight came out.

The remaining two weeks pasted in a blur. I had everything packed about 3 days after my parents told me. And I remained in the palace anxiously awaiting the day we would leave.

* * *

><p>I got on the back of Jayden's Leva Bike, with my compressed suitcase in my purse. Saying goodbye to my parents and Eraklyon was hard but Alfea had so much in store for me. We met some of his friends not far from Sparks. Okay, his friends, especially Matt and Michael were just plain hot. But thanks to some unwritten guy code, their off limits.<p>

We all got into the inter-dimensional ship and soon we were in downtown Magix. I have only been there once before, when I was little. It was still as big and beautiful as I remember. There so many people. I looked and then realized Jayden was gone.

"You should be careful; Magix is a pretty big place. Wouldn't want to get lost" I turned around and my heart stopped. There stood someone I hadn't seen in a very long time, Wyatt. We were friends as kids but his mom had married into another realm.

"Wyatt is that really you?"

"Yes, Princess" he said bowing. But I pulled him into a huge embrace.

"I've missed you so much. You left so fast"

"I'm so sorry for all that but you know I had no control over it"

"I know. I'm just glad I got to see you before I went to Alfea. It looks like Jayden ditched me"

"I didn't think you were old enough"

"Technically, no. But the headmistress made an exception"

"Then time to fulfill my Red Fountain duty, allow me escort you there"

"You're going to Red Fountain?"

"Yes; it is my first year" he said joyfully. This moment, this reunion has been amazing and I haven't been this authentically happy since I got my powers.

"Let's go," I said putting my arm through his as we walked.

We passed some other students dressed in their proper attire but as we passed we heard whispers. We reached Alfea just before evening. Jayden was there pacing. When he saw me, a wave of relief went about his person. He also looked angry.

"Serina! Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

"First off you and your friends ditched me. Second, you are lucky I found Wyatt"

"As in Wyatt Malcorn, when we were little?" he said looking at him.

"The one and only. How have you been Jayden?" he said showing that half smile with a pinch of arrogance.

"Thank you for bringing her here but it's my job to get her checked in" he said pulling me across the magic barrier. Normally, Red Fountain boys cannot cross the barrier unless the Head Mistress allows it, but since we have magic in our blood, he can cross it freely.

"Wait one second Jayden. I want to say goodbye" I walked back out and pulled Wyatt out of hearing range.

"Thanks for bringing me here" I said smiling.

"It was my pleasure. So I was wondering; the back to school dance is in a couple of days and I was wondering if you'd want to go with me?" he was looking vulnerable.

"I'd like that" I said hugging him. This felt so natural. I missed this feeling of having a friend that I could really count on not because I'm royal.

"Until we meet again, Princess" he said smiling then pulling out a Leva board and heading towards Red Fountain.

I looked back towards Alfea with a graceful smile only to meet the agitated stare of my brother.

"What?"

"I don't trust him. Serina, I don't want you to be around him. He just has a bad vibe"

"It's Wyatt! You know the same person who used to be our closest friend"

"I've learned to trust my instincts and they're telling me to stay clear of him"

"Jayden you are not going to control every aspect of my life!" I said very upset. I threw a small fireball at him, that he dodged perfectly.

"I know that temper anywhere. You're just like your mother, when she was your age" she was tall and looked about my mom's age. Her skin was darker but she was truly beautiful.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Head Mistress Layla or just Layla is fine. Welcome to Alfea, Serina" she said smiling gently.

"And this must be young Prince Jayden" I turned and he was walking slowly coming towards us.

"You know my mom?"

"I went here with your mom. We were roommates and the six of us were quiet the group"

"Six of you?"

"Your mother hasn't told you much about her time here has she?"

"No"

"Well, Allow me to show you. But Jayden, you are free to go. She is in good hands now" And he left with a respectful nod.


	3. Chapter 3: Reality or Fantasy?

**Sorry Guys about taking so long. Im a college student and things got hectic! Enjoy, rate, and Review! **

**This is where the plot starts to develope! Let me know what you guys think!**

**_Serina_**

We walked through the halls and I saw a lot of old pictures and some recent ones.  
>"Here we are; The Dragon Fire Wing and Library"<br>"Dragon Fire Wing?"  
>"Your Mother is a huge part of Alfea's more recent history"<p>

She showed me pictures of my mom and many holographs of her in action. She was awesome and so powerful. Then she showed me pictures of the Winx Club. This included my mom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, and Layla. They were unstoppable together. They all were in their 40s now, but no less than what they were.  
>"What about my dad? Is there anything here about him"<br>"Oh, the Specialists? How could I forget about them? Yes, there is plenty about him here too"

She explained that each of the Winx paired with a Specialist from Red Fountain. Then she showed me some of the history of my dad. Even how he helped defeat the Ancestral Witches and restore Sparks.  
>"How could they not tell me any of this?"<br>"Secrets are often kept to protect. But you're at a crucial point in your life and you need to know everything. This part of the library is generally off limits to students, unless they're being instructed but I will make an exception for you. A person's family history often helps one understand their powers. Do not abuse this privilege"  
>"Thank you, head mistress"<br>"Just make your way to your room soon. Other students will start to arrive in the morning"

I looked through a whole book just about my mom and her many accomplishments. I opened one page and it was as if I was there in her sophomore year, in Relix with her. It was when she was under the spell of Lord Darkar. I saw my dad confess his love for her to break the spell. It was amazing to see how much they loved each other. And to see a magic convergence like the Winx was awe striking. I shut the book and asked the library fairy if I could take it with me. She said no but I would return for it. I can learn so much.

I walked slowly through the halls of the school. It was very dark outside; had I really been reading that long? I found my room and it was huge. I claimed a room as my own and unpacked. It was hard to sleep and when I finally did, it was a nightmare.  
>^^<p>

I was standing in the Sparks Country side. It seemed like a memory from my childhood when my mother took me there, but I knew it wasn't. I saw Jayden and Wyatt fighting in the distance and I ran as fast as could but it seemed like I got no closer. In front of me appeared two girls maybe a year or two older than me. They looked like witches and I could feel energy pulsing from them. The one, she had snow-white hair and grey eyes, laughed and threw an ice beam at me that I blocked with my heat shield. I fell back. The other, who had black hair and green eyes, she threw a lightning bolt at me. It hit me and hurt terribly but it wasn't crippling. I stood once more.  
>"Our mothers may have failed but we won't. Isn't that right Marcy?"<br>"The Dragon Fire will be ours at last, Isabelle" she said laughing and reaching for me.

I looked one last time towards the guys. I saw Jayden fall and anger swept through me as I screamed in complete agony. Fire and heat in gulped me and I left the energy gather until I couldn't hold it any longer. I released it with a last scream, tears streaming for my fallen brother.  
>^^<p>

I woke drenched in sweat with that same scream. I looked to see a girl with light brown hair sitting next to me, and Head Mistress Layla at the foot of my bed.  
>"Serina, what's wrong dear? According to Mia here, you have been struggling in your sleep for hours"<br>"I don't know. It was so real. I saw two witches they were after my power. And Wyatt killed Jayden. It was so overwhelming. I was angry and powerful and I just lost control"  
>"It was all just a dream. Drink this; it will ease your mind. I will let you rest but I will check on you in the morning and you can tell me more about this nightmare" she said handing me a cup of tea.<br>"Thank you, Head Mistress"  
>"It is my job but you are a special girl. Sleep well Serina" she left the room in complete elegance.<br>"You must be pretty special for the head mistress to come running to your room in the middle of the night" the girl said laughing.  
>"I guess she's good friends with my mom. Oh how silly of me. I'm Serina, Princess of Eraklyon"<br>"I'm Mia, Princess of Solaria"  
>"Are you my roommate?"<br>"One of 4" she said laughing softly.  
>"What time is it?"<br>"It's about 4 AM"  
>"I'm sorry if I disturbed you"<br>"We all have nightmares but yours seemed vivid. Who are Jayden and Wyatt? You kept saying their names"  
>"Jayden is my older very protective brother. And Wyatt is an old childhood friend who I haven't seen in years and I saw again yesterday"<br>"I see; well I'm in the room next door. I will see you in the morning and we'll talk more"  
>"And Mia, thanks for being here with me"<br>"Your Welcome" and I went to sleep almost instantly I was mentally and physically exhausted. But that dream seemed a little too real. I would call and apologize to Jayden tomorrow first thing.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Event

***Layla*** 

As I left Serina's room, an eerie feeling of déjà vu was coming over me. I couldn't help but think of my own visions. Before I learned to control them, they often appeared as dreams and nightmares. Especially when it came to the Pixies and my people when Baltour was in his terror. Should I call Bloom? Warn her of this possible new threat to the Sparks royal family? It's probably best. But I will wait to talk to Serina, perhaps I could find out more. It sounds a lot like the Trix may have offspring of their own.

***Jayden*** 

I walked into the halls of Red Fountain happy to be back with friends but I couldn't fight the uneasy feeling I got, seeing Wyatt with my little sister. When I reached my room, Matt and Michael were already there and unpacked, and Vincent was just getting there.  
>"So dude, did you find your sister?" Matt asked.<br>"She was escorted there by a freshman, Wyatt of Tonis"  
>"As in the freshman prodigy, Head Master Riven speaks of"<br>"One in the same I suppose. I have a bad feeling around him"  
>"You don't want to hover, dude. I tried that with Mia and now she hates me"<br>"You have a little sister?"  
>"She's a freshman at Alfea this year. She looks a lot like my mom"<br>"Queen Stella is hot for as old as she is" Michael spoke up.  
>"That's my mom please don't talk about her like that"<br>"Chill; I was just kidding"  
>"My bad, I'm just a little on edge I guess"<br>"You need to relax. Plus, classes start tomorrow and you don't want to fall asleep in Dragon Theory"  
>"You're right. Let's get some sleep"<p>

I said pacifying them but I wasn't backing down. Serina is my little sister and I'm not going to let some jerk, who thinks he can just walk back into our lives, hurt her. I laid down and closed my eyes but a nightmare found me. 

I was seeing everything from an omnipresent view. I saw myself fighting Wyatt sword to sword. Then I was sucked into my dream body. I saw something around his neck. It was the Trix Crest but it was covering something, an Eraklyon Crest! I looked towards Serina and she was battling two witches.  
>"You were right about me Jayden. I led her right to her doom. The witches will have her power and be unstoppable"<br>"She's stronger than anyone knows" I said smiling and letting my guard down slightly to check on her once more.

I had given Wyatt an opening, and he slashed my stomach. I fell to the ground. I looked one last time towards my baby sister. We made eye contact and she let out a wailing scream and fire was everywhere destroying everything around us. It spared me and her.

I open my eyes in reality. I sat up feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. I reached down and there was blood soaking through my shirt.  
>"Shoot! Matt, Michael wake up!" they stirred and sat up. As they took in my shirt, they jumped to their feet. Matt brought a blanket up to put pressure on it and Michael went for help.<br>He returned with our healer and our Head Master.  
>"What happened?" Riven asked bluntly with unreadable eyes.<br>"I don't know. I was having a horrible and terrifyingly realistic nightmare. I fell in battle and woke to this" the healer did what he could but said a fairy healer would do much more for me.  
>"I will escort you personally to Alfea. Head Mistress Layla may know more about Reality Dreams than I do" he said helping me to my feet.<br>"We need to check on my little sister too. She was in the dream!"  
>"Is she at Alfea? She ought to only be 15 or 16"<br>"She just turned 16 but how do you know that?"  
>"I'm a close friend of your fathers, from when we were students here"<br>"Really?"  
>"We all decided to keep out of each other's lives until our children were in school, to keep you all safe"<br>"How much haven't my parents told me?  
>"A lot but it isn't my place to tell you. All I will say is there were once 6 powerful fairies at Alfea when I was in school. 5 of them married Red Fountain boys, myself included, and the other is the new Head Mistress of Alfea. We were an unbeatable force together but once we all settled down, we decided it best if we keep our lives separate for the sake of our children. Because with power comes an equally powerful enemy; many of which we faced over the years"<br>"That's an amazing story but what does it have to with my dream or my sister"  
>"Your mother was one of the fairies and your father was one of the Red Fountain boys"<br>"Oh" it all makes sense. My mom's power runs through Serina's blood so she is at risk.

***Serina***

It didn't seem like much time passed before Layla was waking me once again.  
>"Come quickly" she said pulling out of my bed and down the hall to her office. When we reached her office, my brother was sitting in a chair, pale and not looking good. Matt and Mia were there as well. I automatically noticed the family resemblance between them.<br>"Jayden! What happened?"  
>"I was hoping you could tell us" suddenly all the eyes in the room were on me.<br>I told them every detail of my dream down to the surge of power I felt. And Jayden's dream matched mine to a tee.  
>"Riven is right. This is definitely a Reality Dream, far beyond the magic of a freshman fairy"<br>"In the dream, Jayden mentioned a Trix Crest. Do you believe it is the same Trix that you girls fought all those years ago?" Riven asked.  
>"They have been imprisoned in the Omega Dimension for almost 2 decades. Is it possible they escaped and had children of their own?" Layla asked an indirect thought.<br>"Jayden has been healed thankfully, but may I suggest that we have this Wyatt boy searched for the crest and have him confined if it is in his possession" she continued.  
>"I agree but perhaps we should send them home for now?" Riven asked.<br>"No, that's probably what they want; to isolate them. But perhaps I should call a meeting of the Winx Club to work on a protection plan. The only one we would be missing would be Musa because she's still on Tour. It may scare off pretenders who don't know who they're messing with" Layla said.  
>"Do it. It would be nice to have everyone back together again" Riven said smiling. <p>


	5. Chapter 5: Reunited

**Thanks to my readers who have been PATIENTLY waiting! Busy does not begin to summarize my life right now. I'm working against a publishing deadline with another author on here, so I have been working on that fic a lot. Throw classes and other factors and you got one busy person.**

**Hope it was worth the wait! Read, Review, and Favorite! The more reviews I get the more inspired I may be to post faster!**

**Thanks as Always!**

_**-B**_

"We're going to meet the Legendary Winx Club and their Specialists!" Mia was jumping up and down.  
>"Have you ever seen a picture of them?"<br>I asked her.  
>"No" but I have and I'm sure her mom was one of its members. She and Matt both have the features of Stella of Solaria and her husband Brandon. Wait, that's right. She's the Princess of Solaria! Stella is her mom!<br>"It's going to be great!"  
>"I know a good bit about them I was in the library reading about them"<br>"There's a Book about them?"  
>"It's in the restricted section" I covered my mouth realizing I had let my secret slip.<br>"But that's off limits to students. What were you doing there? If you get caught you could be expelled"  
>"The Head Mistress let me go in"<br>"Why are you so special?" she was getting mad.  
>"Because Layla is one of 6 Fairies and so is my mom! That's why I'm so special because I'm the offspring of their leader Bloom and SpecialistKing of Eraklyon Sky. I have the power of the Dragon Fire running through me! I'm also of Sparks royal blood! That's why I'm special and why I'm under protection" I said basically screaming, letting all my anger out.  
>"Serina, I'm so sorry I had no idea. I mean I just saw you getting everything you wanted down to learning about a group of fairies that only the students who were here when it happened knew anything about other than their vague deeds of fighting evil"<br>"It early I'm going back to sleep. To think all this happened before 6 AM. Luckily there's no class today and we can sleep in" I said cooling off.  
>"I'll see you in a few hours; sleep well Serina"<p>

"You too Mia"  
>And so I went to sleep and didn't wake until almost 2 the next day.<p>

*****Layla*****

"Matt help Jayden to our male professors wing you guys can spend the night here. Riven you are welcome to as well. This matter will need everyone collaboration including the Specialists"  
>"Sounds good Layla" Riven said happily.<br>"You girls never could do much without us"  
>"Whatever Riven. I'll send word to everyone and hopefully they will start arriving soon"<br>"The sooner the better but after that maybe suggest we all get some sleep once the message is sent"  
>"Agreed"<p>

I sent messages to all the Winx Club and Specialists: Stella and Brandon, Flora and Helia, Bloom and Sky, and Techna and Timmy. I encouraged them that if their children were of schooling ages it was best to bring them along so we may explain everything all at once. I received confirmation almost immediately from Techna and Timmy. Shortly followed by Stella and Brandon. Bloom and Sky responded in a few short hours and Flora and Helia not long after them. They all were coming. And even Musa said she would come if she could. I went to my bed room and crashed within seconds. I woke a few hours later to Floras smiling face.  
>"Flora! It's been so long! But you're still the same" I said being completely honest. She looked the same she did 20 years ago.<br>"Layla, I'm so happy to see you and everyone else even if it is for such terrible conditions. Bloom, Techna and the guys are here too but thy wanted to let you sleep"  
>"Let me change and I'll be out"<p>

I walked out and was over comes by joy seeing all my old friends. Bloom looked radiant but sad. I would be too if I were in her shoes. Techna sadly looked her age being the mother of 4 but she had never stopped learning. And Stella was late as usual but there. The guys were all the same never changing and skilled as ever.

*****Bloom*****

I walked into my old school and everything was the same. The only thing different was that the students here weren't us, but our children. I walked in slowly with Sky. I was greeted by Flora and Techna. They were overjoyed to see me and to be the Winx Club once again.  
>"It's been too long old friends" I said hugging Flora as Sky went to reunite with his own friends.<br>"It's been approximately 20years, 5 months, and 12 days since we were all together" Techna said looking at her handheld, same old Techna.  
>"Where's the Head Mistress?" I asked.<br>"Sleeping; her assistant let us in about an hour ago"  
>"I'm sure she's been through a lot"<br>"I just want to see Jayden and Serina"  
>"Stop worrying or you'll get wrinkle lines" it was a voice I very well couldn't forget, Stella.<br>"Stella" I said turning to see my first fairy friend. She was now the mother of 2. But looked no different, just a little aged. I saw the guys laughing in the corner and Riven had joined them. Flora had gone into wake her in about an hour. We all laughed until Layla emerged. She looked so sad, defeated, and tired.  
>"Thank you guys for coming on such short notice. But Riven and I believe that we may have some old enemies reappearing in their offspring" Layla said bluntly.<br>"We think the Trix somehow escaped from the Omega Dimension and their daughters are now following in their footsteps"  
>"In what ways? Because there Fashion Sense was just plain horrible" Stella asked.<br>"According to what Serina and Jayden said they're after the Dragon Fire"' and as Layla said it. Everyone but me was surprised and gasped.  
>"And you brought us here to protect her?" Techna asked then continued.<br>"I know she is Bloom's daughter but it is irrational for all 5 Winx girls to drop what they're doing to protect a girl when we did it fine when we were in school"  
>"We did it fine? We didn't do it fine! Nabu died protecting us! Is that fine to you if at least 1 Red Fountain boy will die protecting her? Let's not forget all the crap we went through before and after that" Layla snapped.<br>"Layla I didn't mean it that way. Nabu was our friend as much as you are. But we must be rational. The chances of someone escaping the Omega prisons are 5, 437, 985 to 1, let alone 3" Techna said justifying herself but Layla was tearing up. Nabu meant everything to her and I will never forget his sacrifice. I guess coming here was her way of dealing for these years.  
>"Stop! We are not fighting or arguing about the past. Layla's message said we were coming to come up with a plan. It said nothing about staying or fighting anyone" I said trying to calm those two down.<br>"Bloom's right girls; we can't fight amongst ourselves. We need to focus on protecting the next generation, our children" Brandon said speaking up.  
>And so Layla and Riven explained everything.<br>"What are the chances of her finding a group of friends like Bloom did?" Stella asked  
>"Well, your daughter seems to have bonded with her slightly. But most students won't arrive until today or tomorrow" Layla said.<br>"Well Veronica is here" Techna said  
>"So is Summer" Flora spoke up.<br>"Melody will be here tomorrow" Riven said with a smirk. Each of us had a child here. Then the door slid open and two girls fell in, Serina and Mia.

*****Mia*****

"Serina, I really don't think this is a good idea" I said as we were sneaking through the main corridor towards the Head Mistress's office.

"Quit being a chicken! If you want to meet the Winx, this is the only way"

"Here we are. I think if we just stay outside we may hear some" she said putting her ear to the door. I did the same. The sound was muffled and I only hear bits of sentences. Then I heard my dad's voice. I looked at Serina, she had seen pictures. She would know; but would she tell me?

"Serina is my mom one of the Winx Club?" I whispered.

"Who's your mom?"

"Stella of Solaria, you know that. So is she?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to. Or how'd you react?"

"I guess I understand"

"Mia, I wanted to tell you but if you reacted anything like I did, well it wouldn't have been good"

"I see. So how much trouble do you think will get in if we get caught?"

"We're not going to get caught…" I said as the door opened and we fell into the room.

All eyes were on us and our moms had looks of disapproval. But, the one with purple hair who spoke first.

"Definitely, Stella and Bloom's daughters" they all started laughing. It was my dad, who came over and helped us up.


	6. Chapter 6: Introductions

**Hello everyone. My greatest apologies for the long delay in updates. School has seemed to speed up instead of slow down these past couple weeks.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others but, it introduces some new characters that will be important later on in the story.**

**Hope it was worth the wait! Winxgirl1997 this is for you (: Read, Review, and Favorite!**

**-B**

**Serina: So you know, despite Jayden being hurt and all, Alfea is pretty amazing so far right?**

**bntjammer: I know. **

**Serina: But they say the best part about Alfea is the Red Fountain Boys right?**

**bntjammer: I assume. **

**Serina: Than give a cute boy that isn't evil already. **

**bntjammer: Make me. **

**Serina: *transforms and holds up fire ball* **

**bntjammer: Fine! Fine, put the fire down! You'll meet one soon enough. **

**Mia: Please excuse my boy-crazy roommate. She tends to forget this isnt a romance story. Bntjammer does not own Winx Club or its Characters!**

**Chapter 6: Introductions**

"So how much did you girls hear? Be honest. You're not in trouble, just so we don't repeat ourselves" Layla asked with a soft smile.

"Honestly not much. The door muffled most of it"

"Then, I believe introductions are in order" she said looking towards the others in the room.

"I'm Techna, the fairy of technology, and this is my husband and Specialist, Timmy" the one with purple said.

"I'm Flora, the fairy of nature, and this is my husband and Specialist, Helia" she had a soft tone and was truly beautiful.

"Mia, I'm Bloom, the first fairy of the Dragon Fire and Queen of Eraklyon, and this is my husband Sky, Specialist and King of Eraklyon"

"And Serina, I am Stella, the fairy of Light and Queen of Solaria. This is my husband and specialist, Brandon" my mom looked at Serina. She had yet to make eye contact with me.

"I'm Riven the Head Master of Red Fountain. I married Musa, the Fairy of Music"

"It's truly an honor to meet all of you. I am speechless" I said looking at my mother.

"Sweetie, we kept our secrets to protect you all" But the explanation we were waiting for was interrupted by a boy, who looked no older than I did, running in.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet one of Red Fountain's best, Trevor of Sonos. He is a second year student and one of my favorite pupils"

"Head Master, Professor Libio asked me to relay this message to you"

"Is it about Wyatt?"

"Yes sir; we searched his room. He has left the campus but we found this crest in his room" he said holding up a necklace similar to the royal one I where. Crests are a way of showing your roots and realm. It was a gold crest originally but was covered by a black metal. It had three diamond shapes each a different color, blue, red, and purple.

"Someone go get Jayden; he is the only one who can verify it. But judging by the fact that the boy has disappeared; our suspicions are true. The Trix have returned or had offspring we were unaware of" Layla spoke up.

**_**Serina**_**

Though he brought horrible news, Trevor was hot. He was well built as far as muscles and had dark brown hair that was straight and lining his face. His eyes were mesmerizing to me; a beautiful sky blue.

"Serina, how about you and Trevor go get Jayden? They are in the professor wing on the third floor" Layla spoke.

"Of course Head Mistress" I said nodding and allowing Trevor to follow me.

We walked the halls in mainly silence until I decided to break the ice.

"I'm Serina by the way"

"So I heard, but I'm Trevor"

"So did I hear Master Riven correct? You're a second year?"

"Yes, I am choosing to specialize in Battle and Tactics this semester"

"That's what my brother is doing this year too"

"Jayden's your brother?"

"Yes, and I feel horrible for pulling him into this"

"He never mentioned a sister. So that makes you the Princess of Eraklyon"

"I guess. I'll never rule though. Jayden is older so he will be King after my dad"

"At least you're a fairy and get to come here" he said smiling.

"You're right. I'm a fairy so why are we walking? The professors' quarters are on the other side of campus"

"Are you suggesting we fly there?"

"Yes"

"Can you handle all that weight?"

"Only one way to find out" I said transforming. When I landed, his jaw was on the ground in awe. He quickly realized it and gathered himself.

"Okay, let's go"

I picked him up with ease and we reached the professor's building in no time. I walked up the steps with Trevor and we reached where Jayden and Matt were. I knocked on the door and Matt answered it, rubbing his eyes.

"Serina?"

"Matt, where's Jayden?

"Still sleeping but he looks a lot better than he did"

"The Winx Club is here. Trevor and some others searched Wyatt's room and found a crest that he needs identify"

"_The_ Winx Club"

"Yes, now just open the door before I blast it open" he stepped aside.

Jayden was in the only bed, eyes still closed, and looked peaceful. It hurt me to wake him.

"Ser?" he said sitting up, sword in hand. Trevor pushed me back.

"Trevor? What are you doing here with my sister?"

"I reported to Head Master Riven and decided to stick around. Now get up. The Winx Club wants an audience"

"The Winx Club, as in _the_ Winx Club?"

"Yes, now get up"

I held on to Jayden as we flew and Trevor ran below us. We reached where the others were and all eyes were on Jayden as Master Riven held up the crest Trevor had brought.

"That's the crest; I'm never going to forget that thing" he said as shook his head.

"What now?" I asked.

"We wait and see what their next move is"


	7. Chapter 7: Waiting

**Hello everyone. I seriously want to apologize for the long delay in updating! My life has been pretty hectic with school and life in generally. But the most important part is that I am back!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**-B**

* * *

><p><strong>Serina<strong>: Geez did it take you long enough to update?

**Bntjammer**: Well, I'm a busy person. You know that.

**Serina**: I do but do your readers appreciate making them wait so long?

**Bntjammer**: I doubt it…

**Serina**: So next time update faster so I don't have to blast you again.

**Bntjammer**: You blast me and you won't see what happens next.

**Serina**: *grumbles*

**Jayden**: Don't mind my sister, she is very impatient unlike the amazing readers on her who have stayed loyal to Bntjammer!

**Mia**: Serina quit picking on Bntjammer.

**Serina**: Why?

**Mia**: Because I'll sick my boyfriend on you.

**Serina**: Don't bring Jayden into this.

**Jayden:** I told you not to tell anyone yet.

**Mia:** But we've been together for 2 months, it's about time the readers knew.

**Jayden**: Hey _sweety_, did you know that Bntjammer does not own Winx Club? Because even though she's awesome enough to write us, she doesn't own Winx Club or its characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Waiting<strong>

***Wyatt***

"Ah, Wyatt, my sweet, what news do you bring us of the girl?" Isabelle, the love of my life said welcoming me back into the cave, not far from Cloud Tower.

"She is under the guard of the head mistress herself. But my attack on the boy was a success. His wound will hinder him in the time to come"

"Stage one is complete. With her darling brother hurt, there is nothing stopping us from getting to the Dragon Fire. However, they know of our existence, we must simply wait until they let their guard down"

"I should mention one more thing my love"

"What?"

"The bug I placed on my old crest, well when I listened in. The original Winx Club was there. It is their children. They will not bow down gracefully and let you hurt them"

"I know. We will wait them out. They are grown just as our mothers are. They have lives that they will have to return to eventually. And when they do we will be waiting." Isabelle said laughing and looking down at the crystal she was using as a vision guide.

^^^3 Months later^^^

We had only known each other a matter of months but the 5 of us were quite the group. Mia and I were the closest. We were through a lot already with my dreams. Melody, Summer, Veronica and us were all getting ready for the Winter dance. I had a beautiful strapless gown that was a delightful cranberry color with some clear gems on it. It was a party dress no matter how you looked at it. Mia's was a spaghetti strapped dress that was mint green. Her brown hair fell into flawless ringlets. Summer's was less formal dress with a simple glitter design. Veronica's was a light purple off setting her pink hair. Everyone was beautiful. I wasn't too thrilled that Mia was going with Jayden but he wasn't exactly happy with me going with Trevor either.

The guys met us in the main hall. It was awkward at first having my older brother dancing with my best friend but I got over it as soon as Trevor saw me. He raised my hand and kissed it in a small bow.

"Stop that! Here, I'm not a princess. I'm just Serina"

"As you wish; may I have this dance?" he asked smiling.

"You may" I said taking his hand as we walked towards the dance floor. It was just fast paced music but eventually there was a slow song. I had so much fun with Trevor.

It was about eight, when he asked me to go on a walk. And in Magix, a walk was, basically, a date. We walked outside into the courtyard and there was no one else there. We talked now that we could actually hear each other. He asked me about growing up royal and lots of other stuff. I felt as though I could honestly trust him.

"Maybe we should get back. It's been a while someone might notice were gone" I said laughing softly as we sat on one of the benches overlooking the fountain.

"But with your brother around I wouldn't have the nerve to do this" he said leaning over and kissing me briefly. I froze. I like Trevor, but am I ready to kiss him? He smiled and I felt bad. I hardly know him, but I found myself kissing him again. It felt right as his lips were gentle against mine. I felt my stomach flip and I laughed softly as I rested my head in his shoulder.

"Your brother would probably kill me if he knew"

"My brother has no control over my personal life"

"Then this is okay?" he said leaning in for another kiss. But then, I felt their presence, the two witches. Their negative energy was pulsing around us. I stepped back from him, gripping my dress.

"Serina what's wrong"

"You know those witches Jayden and I talk about"

"Yea, but what does that have to do with anything"

"They're here" Then we heard the ice cold laugh. He gripped his pocket where I saw his sword handle. I was ready to blast them.

"Awe young love. I may throw up Marcy"

"It is rather disgusting Izzy" and they appeared above us. Trevor drew his sword and expanded it. I transformed quickly.

"My mom was right. She is just like her mother. Fueled by emotions" the white haired one said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I yelled.

"The name is Isabelle and this is Marcy. Were the descendants of the most powerful witches ever, the Trix!"

"Layla and Riven were right to try to scar us off by bring the old Winx Club here but it didn't work" Marcy said wickedly.

"Go Away!" I said throwing a fire beam at them.

"Look she likes to play with fire. How do you do with some Ice?" Isabelle said blocking my attack and throwing an ice beam towards me.

"Marcy take the boy, I'll handle Serina"

Trevor stood his ground next to me he reached for my hand but I was knocked away by another of Isabelle's attacks.

"Fire Star" I said tracing the pattern of a large star. It filled with fire and I pushed it towards her. It hit target but she looked pissed.

"Icy Death" it hit me before I could do anything. I was surrounded by ice, incased. I melted a little around my body but couldn't move.

"Serina!" Trevor turned to face me. He took several shots at the ice before Isabelle did the same to him. I filled with rage and the ice continued to melt around me. But he was gone and so were they.

"No!" All they left was a note.

'Pretty Boy is safe for now. If you ever wanna see him again. Come to the East Forest at Midnight 2 days from now. Ready to give up your Dragon Fire'

-Trix NG

**Hope you enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait! -B**


	8. Chapter 8: What's Next?

**Hey everyone, I'm trying really hard to alternate updating a chapter on this and a chapter on my other fic to keep all my readers happy. I hope this chapter is worth the wait, especially after that cliffhanger!**

**Enjoy! Read and Review! **

**-B**

* * *

><p><strong>Serina: <strong>*Sobbing into her Pillow*

**bntjammer:** What's wrong Serina?

**Serina: **What do you mean what's wrong? The Trix have Trevor! Wouldn't you be upset if someone took your boyfriend away from you?

**Bntjammer: **Okay point made, but still, you should stop crying. Fairies don't cry.

**Serina: **Who says that?

**Bntjammer: **Me.

**Serina: ***Glares*

**Bntjammer: **What if the Trix saw you like this?

**Serina: **Whatever, I don't have time for this I need to figure out how to save my boyfriend!

**Bntjammer: I don't own Winx Club or its characters! **

**PS: Sorry Guys, I couldn't come up with a clever title for this chapter without giving away what happens!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong> What's Next?

What do I do? I ran back and told Jayden, who walked me to Riven and Layla. He helped me sit down and I had to replay everything that had happened. I couldn't help the tears from falling. Trevor was in danger because of me! I didn't realize I was shaking until Jayden started to hold me.

"Ser, everything's gonna be okay. Will get Trevor back without having you give up your powers. I promise"

Layla gave me a similar assertion. We went through every possible scenario. But I knew, I was willing to give up my powers to keep him safe. A day passed and my worries grew, each passing minute was one minute too long that Trevor was in the witches' clutches. I cried myself to sleep that night and the second day was worse. I was planning on sneeking out that night. I couldn't let them kill Trevor. And surly they will if I don't show up tonight. I went back to my room early that night and set an alarm for 10 PM, to give me plenty of time to sneak out if I had to. But as sleep found me, so did the nightmare.

I was just outside Cloud Tower; it's a horrific scene. But what made it worse was the fact that it was cold and raining. I walked through the main gate and witches all around were looking at me. I paid no attention to the comments and whispers whirling around me. I climbed the stairs. I ascended to almost the top floor when I heard him.

"Help!" it was Trevor. I ran towards his voice but his cries mixed with screams of pain. It seemed as though I couldn't get closer. I opened a door that looked as if I'd seen it before. It was a student's room. Isabelle was sitting on her bed playing, well torturing, something in a cage. I stepped closer but her eyes found mine.

"Marcy, look who came to visit again" she said putting the cage down. Trevor was inside, bruised and bleeding.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him"

"I said nothing of the sort. I said he was fine for the moment. Meaning right then and there. Besides, it usually takes a little incentive to get what you want these days" she said touching the cage again. I could see the cold freeze the metal and Trevor was incased in ice.

"Give up your Dragon Fire power, and he might unthaw before his heart stops"

"No! Now let him go before you regret ever messing with me!"

"As if a little freshman fairy could even get another lucky shot in"

Rage filled me once again and heat started to pulse through me. It left my skin in waves that flames erupted everywhere. Isabelle screamed running from the room. I touched Trevor's cage and quickly thawed him. But he was still unconscious. I walked out of Cloud tower with a smile on my face as I held mini Trevor in my hands. He may be unconscious but he's alive and away from the witches. I reached the magic barrier just before it was lifted. I waited. About an hour before sunrise, everything went black and I woke up sitting in my own bed.

"It was just a dream" I said putting my pillow over my head. Then I sat up, realizing I was sweating and in burnt clothes. I looked around and smiled. Trevor was there smiling, sitting on the foot of my bed, full sized.

"How?" I said hugging him.

"Your Reality Dream left me outside the Magic Barrier but one of the patrol fairies picked me up and took me to Layla. She healed me and here I am" he said coming closer.

"I take it she wants to see me"

"She said something like that. And something about you destroying a senior witches room"

"That was all real?"

"To me and the witches at CT it was very real, but to you it was all a dream wasn't it?"

"I never left my bed"

"Either way, I owe you my life" he said kissing me softly and briefly. Reality set in. This all happened because he was involved with me.

"Trevor, I like you a lot! But right now I don't think it's safe for us to be together until this all over" I said bowing my head.

"Serina, I like being around you. And no matter the consequences I want to continue to be"

"Trevor I'm serious. I want you and Jayden to go back to Red Fountain and stay there until this is all figured out. I don't want the people I care about getting hurt because of me"

"Serina..." he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Trevor, please, I can't see anyone else get hurt. Look at yourself" I said tears running down my face as I looked at all his cuts(now cleaned) and bruises.

"I'll listen for now but, Serina, just remember you can't protect everyone. I'll be back for you. Serina, you mean a lot to me" he wasn't helping. He was actually making things worse. I didn't want him to leave but I had to keep him safe as I could.

"Goodbye Serina" he said leaning down and kissing my forehead.

About 5 minutes after he left the room, Jayden knocked.

"Don't act like you didn't hear any of it"

"Unlike home, the walls here are pretty soundproof" he said laughing and sitting on my bed too.

"Ser, well figure this out, I promise. You shouldn't push people away. There is a certain safety in numbers. You have Mia, Summer, Vera, Melody, Matt, Michael, Trevor, and Me all behind you. We're your safety net. And besides, the Serina I know wouldn't let some stupid witches ruin her freshman year" he said hugging me.

"I hate it when you're right. But you guys should give us some space until we figure it out more"

"Riven has put us here on campus to finish a couple classes. He said there is nothing better than on the job experience and trust me he knows his stuff" I laughed.

"Trevor is a good kid. He would give his life to protect you. I can see it in the way he looks at you and acts around you"

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want anyone dying to protect me" I said letting a tear fall.

"We are out in the real world now Ser. People do things only because they care about it. We are here to help someone we love and would do anything for that's how friendship works. You have amazing friends including me. I love you Serina and I would never leave you unprotected"

"Jayden" I said sobbing one last time and looking at him smiling "Thanks"

"Anytime little sister" he said tackling me and tickling. I laughed and fought back.

I felt happy for the first time in weeks. Sure I had the general thrill of being at Alfea but when you consider all that was happening it puts it into perspective.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, a little happy ending for now. The story is <span>FAR<span> from over but this is kind of a break in the story. This is the end of part 1 forsay. **

**What do the new Trix have in store for Serina in her friends in the upcoming months? Hmmm…You'll have to wait for chapter 9 to see! **

**-B**


End file.
